osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Datenia Makler
Appearance Date is already in her midlife, yet manages to stay looking rather young. Burgundy hair she sports in a short fluffy shoulder length pony-tail, some messy strands hanging in front of her face. Navy blue eyes that are the only sign of her German heritage, slim metallic glasses typically over them. Goggles hang around her neck that she'll swap out for her glasses whenever she's working. She keeps a toolkit on her side for the same reasoning. Prefers to keep things simple and formal, so she wears a white business shirt stained with several oil spots, and black slacks with matching black suspenders with a silver belt going around. Wears black dress boots over her feet, as well as a tobacco pouch on her side with a pocket watched looped on the other. Personality Date is an impatient woman, peeved at the slightest delay from schedule. She prefers things follow a neat tidy sequence, like clockwork, is equally annoyed when things stray from their intended course. If it leads to a more interesting or beneficial one however, she doesn't mind it much. Curses at the slightest disturbance of her peace, even if it happens to be important or from one of her assistants. Enjoys messing with people, particularly those that annoy her. Also enjoys one-upping others, showing them up with her own brilliance and childish insults. The one-upping doesn't have to be public, simply only herself knowing she did better than them enough to satisfy her. In that sense, enjoys flipping people off solely for her own amusement. Holds high amount of pride for all her creations, taking an insult to anyone of them as a a direct insult towards herself and treats it as such. Has a tendency to overblow insults due to this, her anger immediately showing itself present, often taking it to extreme measures. Anyone damaging one of her creations is treated the same, if even worse, damaging one of her precious children she's poured so much effort into. Loves information, so long as it holds some trace of accuracy anyway. Holds it like a treasure, investigating even the smallest of rumors for some truth to gain an upper-hand, no matter how slight. Her curiosity is aroused easily due to this, but she's not an idiot, she knows when it's not worth the trouble and to cut her losses short. On that note, a pragmatic woman, seeing more value in sensibility and realism than emotions. While she hates magic, she knows how beneficial and useful it is, and as such still incorporates it into her machines. If it doesn't benefit her, then she won't move a finger. Will dismiss anyone or anything not worth her time due to it, unless it's something troublesome, then she'll begrudgingly do something just to get it out of her hair. Is fine with a few losses in order to prevent a much grander loss, viewing it as safer and wiser. She's under the belief that things such as certifications, feats, and titles are pointless and don't prove anything. If there's actual skill or information to back it up, then it's actually worth something. This is mostly due to how despite having never earned a single certificate in her life, she can still be called an expert craftsman and psychologist, as well as a genius technician. Backstory Born in America to immigrant Germans from a well-off aristocratic family, Date was the talentless older sister to her well-loved, respected, and prodigy of a younger sister. Date was incapable of using magic well, while her family predominantly practiced it. As such, they spoiled and gave all the attention to her younger sister, viewing her as the family's future. Whether it was at home, in school, or anywhere, her sister always got attention. Becoming increasingly annoyed, Date became obsessed with showing her up, looking for ways in magic to do so, but finding none. Betrayed, she abandoned magic all together and instead began looking into the ways of her homeland, being technology. Diving deep into study for it, she eventually dropped out of school to focus entirely on studying on her own, obsessed with beating her sister. Finding that still, she couldn't match up to her, Date suddenly decided that rather than show her up herself, than she could just make something that would beat him. Diverging her studies into machinery and automatons, Date made her first Android in order to fight against her sister, which lost horribly. Going at it again and again for some time, until finally an Android she made succeeded in beating her sister. Demanding a rematch, her and her sister formed an odd rivalry of sorts, Date making Androids for her to fight with her magic to see which one would come out on top. For the first time ever, she actually felt close to her sister, enjoying the time she spent with her and seeing who would come out on top. Becoming dissatisfied with her creations over this course, she began looking into ways of improving them, wanting to make them as powerful and life-like as possible. Looking into psychology, then eventually magic, Date kept creating Androids again and again and scrapping them. Rather than for her sister this time, she was making them for herself. Finally, after several attempts, she made something that acted and looked remarkably like a human. Thrilled, she challenged her sister again in what was almost a year waiting time. Date lost horribly, her Android defeated with ease, but she still felt satisfied. To the way the Android's eyes squinted in determination, to the way they twitched in anticipation, to the way they contorted when their arm was blown off, and to the way she begged forgiveness for having been so miserably defeated. To Date, it was all perfect. Improving upon the Android, she began having it fight her sister again and again, their relationship deepening again as they began spending more time together outside of fighting. Upon request, Date even made an Android for her sister, being the first gen Lekt. It all came to an abrupt end however. At 19, with her sister at 17, an accident occurred during their fighting. Date's Android malfunctioned suddenly, its core overheating and causing an explosion that killed her sister. Her parents in response disowned her, shunning her creations for the tragedy they've caused. While her family planned to destroy Lekt, Date took her and ran away before they could, taking practically all of her sister's bank money and taking the first plane to Germany. There, using the money, she brought a house for herself and continued her studies, drowning herself in them to hide her grief. Further using the money to sign up at a university, Date graduated after 4 years, though never got any rewards. She was rejected from them, as despite being a genius through study, she created things the "wrong" way, using magic and making something too similar to humans. Out of spite, she gave Lekt a new body, being her current one, and upon graduating, destroyed the University for insulting her. With that settled, she decided to further her studies in Japan, the land where Androids were practically born. Having exhausted all of her sister's funds, she was forced to head into shadier practices to gather money, offering goods and services to anyone who paid her. Mainly Androids she would make for them, repair jobs, or information. She began to make a name for herself from this, earning the moniker of Data-Mine. This began to gather more attention than just customers though, so she made Blut. Upon gathering enough money, she set up shop in Osaka, the birthplace within the birthplace for Androids. Gets frequent request for items, information, repairs, and anything of the like now from them, some odd cases even giving her such things as Jian. She even managed to get to work on her master-piece, and even managed to fully complete and integrate it. Ended up planting some kid she found into it after an odd event with gang warfare, though she had no problems in dealing with it. Somehow, she even managed to find herself an apprentice after investigating a bit, all things settling in in her odd life now. Relationships Blezione Chiktev Mildly dislikes him. Franshteyn Ronica And his Homunculus too. Simora Kira Views him as more a prized possession than creation, if only somewhat like an ingrate son. Gains mass amusement from messing with him. Hari Keijō Her apprentice. Finds she has potential, if a bit too earnest and naive. Abilities Knows lots of know how about technology, as well as dabbling into some magic to help her better understand magitech and its capabilities. While she specializes with Androids, she's familiar with just about everything from the trade and is capable of fiddling with it. Offers all kinds of tech to people as well, mainly personalized Androids, but has rare pieces of technology she's found, such as old antiques or powerful abandoned prototypes. Due to her craft, she also usually has spare rare and odd materials lying around from left over machines she's worked on, and will often sell them to whoever's interested. An expert on psychology, studying it as a way to improve her Androids. In her own words, she prefers to make people rather than machines, implanting lifelike characteristics into them. Works in information as well, having a large database of people, materials, items, and select races. Most of these are technology based, but some are more leaned towards Supernatural and Arcane since it ties in. Almost all of it are facts, as she's painstakingly gone through the process of making sure. She does keep rumors or two for things that don't have facts on then however. A capable hacker that can track down most anyone or anything with a few button clicks. She enjoys collecting information, being one-step ahead of everyone else in the game and plan ahead. Her information focuses more on people, materials, and items. Also knows a bit of hand-to-hand, being able to fight off multiple basic attackers and about one well-trained one. Mainly a side job, but she does occasionally investigate some cases that she's given or hears of offhand. Her curiosity and drive for information being the main factor for this, though not many people know of this service. Also on the side, she runs a maid cafe run entirely by androids she's made, something she made in order to pick up some more rumors and as a way to show off what she considers her beautiful creations. She's gone through great lengths to hide the fact it's owned by her, setting up ownership to a false name brand under a bigger conglomerate. Rather than embarrassment, she takes great pride in the location, doing so so she'll have the upper hand inside without anyone knowing. Equipment An Antique briar tobacco pipe imported from Italy, fits neatly in her palm and is about 100 years old. Glasses Scans materials and shows their hardness, density, weak points, melting point, other such physical and chemical properties, general statistics, and so on. Also acts as an X-Ray of sort, being able to see inside the inner-workings of machines. Scans for energy as well, showing its efficiency and statistics, as well as how much fuel is being used per energy given, things like that involving efficiency. It can pick up any energy source in the air, including magic. Her goggles have a higher amplified version of the scanning, being able to zoom in and out while being more accurate and precise with readings as well as offering data on what she's scanning from her database. Also surprisingly sturdy, being immune to high temperatures and bullets. She uses them to scan any tech that might interest her while outside, or to just make any quick fixes while on the go. Glove Her right hand holds a modified diving glove, being boosted to control energy currents in general. In short, from a distance of 5 meters, she can manipulate energy around her to some extent. This includes increasing its power to boost efficiency (or cause an overload), or lowering it to make it more manageable (or shut down). Because of this, it's highly effective against powered machines, though rather than combat application, it's more used to lower or raise the power of her appliances as she needs it. If she felt like it though, she could raise up a combat machine's power to maximum output temporarily, but the effects of doing so would be temporarily as the backlash would be horrible. Similarly, she could temporarily shut down a machine's power as well, though only something about humanoid size with little defense. Anything bigger she can only lower its output. In a range of 10 meters, the glove passively absorbs energy left lying around in the air and makes it its own. With it, it generates a force-field around her entire body, the force-field around her being fairly sturdy, able to take some strong magical strikes, as well as several bullets and swords before dissipating. Of course even if external damage isn't present, the same can't be said about internal. It's also capable of focusing all this energy to manipulate specific kinds of energy, the options on her glove being Gravitational, Nuclear, Thermal, Electrical, Kinetic, Magnetic, and Sound. Most of these are minor, though can be quite deadly when focused, examples listed below. Beforehand though, while the effects sound major, fact of the matter is, doing large things like this drains too much from her glove, and it can only do 3 at max before it's completely out of energy and left cooling down for the next several minutes. Said effects also only last a few dozen seconds at best, around close to a minute at best and near five seconds at least, her own person being the only one immune to area of effect effects. Since she doesn't like to fight in the first place, she also prefers to use it for minor things, mainly thermal energy to make a flame on her finger and light her tobacco pipe, or to shock things to work like her old toaster. Gravitational She can either increase of decrease the force of gravity in the entire area around her, spreading out to 10 meters maximum. The maximum amount of this about enough to shove someone down and leave their imprint in the ground, and enough to have them float around in the air helplessly. This area of effect lasts for about a minute at best. Alternatively, she can focus on one specific in her ten meter radius, pointing at it and focusing all the energy there, forcing them down the ground even further to the point there's a hole, or launching them up high into the air. The trade-off is both of these effects only last about five-seconds then. Nuclear The basics of fission and fusion between atoms, able to make small condensed balls of energy. While she could lob them at people, even she knows that's stupid, so it's purpose is to power up things that require that kind of archaic energy. Either that, or just throw at a safe distance and hope the explosion doesn't end up hitting her. She can make about three small balls, or just one large ball before energy runs out. Thermal In a ten meter radius around her, she can heat up the area to the point its very uncomfortable, or just more efficiently focus on singular points to cause them to suddenly combust into flames. The maximum size of space she can focus on is about five feet, the flames being able to last for about a minute at a moderate intensity, though increasing its intensity to more dangerous levels shortens this time. Electrical It ends up making her glove work like something more akin to a taser, being able to shock people into paralysis through touch, or going up to a maximum of lethal voltage and sending out bolts of electricity along the ground or through her finger. Using this energy all up lasts to about a minute. Kinetic Works more as just strongly pushing things away from her, making even a light shove from her glove have the biggest of people stumble, and a more focused flick being able to crush pillars and have people get sent flying across the air. It can only do up to about three flicks of that strength though, then running out. Magnetic Things in a ten meter radius around her enter a magnetic pole generated by her, offsetting some technological equipment. If she focuses more, she can give some items polarity or even change their current one, able to then super-magnetize items for metals to get flung at them. She can only magnetize two items or people, and the effects last around a minute. Sound The ability to make small noises in a ten meter radius around her, these noises varying in intensity and quality. They have to be simple though, things like beeps, boops, knocks, or scraping. In a more aggressive way, she can snap her fingers and create a sonic-boom, blasting away things around her with the noises intensity and power. She can only do that once however. Gun On a more simplistic side, she carries a semi-automatic pistol with 11 bullets in case she ever needs it, believing simple to be effective as well. She's quite the decent shot with it too. Toolkit On her backside she carries a toolkit having the basic tools she needs to repair or fiddle with most automatons or machines in general, including ones with magic in them. Alternatively, if it comes down to it, they can be used as close-ranged weapons with very basic effects. Assistants Besides herself, Date has 4 Android assistants. Two which are always with her, one that acts as her workshop's guardian, and one that is designated as her chore boy. All four are quite powerful, but it should be a given since she's the one who made them. While the first two were made from scratch, the third she begrudgingly repaired per request from its previous owner, but when it wasn't accepted back she ended up keeping it for herself so as to not let it go to waste. Keeps it in her workshop as a watch-dog since she doesn't like seeing it, since it's appearance and personality annoys her. She can call for it if she needs to however. The fourth is a bit more complex, being a young boy she found injured and brought back as an android by implanting parts of his body and consciousness into a spare body. Blut Hize The first Android. Date's main bodyguard, also female. Has droopy amber eyes and flowing crimson hair tied with a large red ribbon midway down her back. She's about 5'4", usually having a blank expression on her face. Typically silent unless spoken too, but occasionally does speak up to say something surprisingly meaningful. Often speaks up to minorly chastise things she disapproves of as well. Surprises most people with how fluent and clearly she speaks. Isn't very good at chores however, being rather clumsy and often messing them up. Narrow-minded and wary of most things around her, especially people. Often believing her view to be the correct one despite facts proving otherwise, leading to several misunderstandings. While in combat, she loses herself completely and seems to enjoy burning apart people, almost giddy to kill what she believes to be an enemy in order to please Date. The only Android of the three that has an actual heart of flesh, pumping blood through her body systematically. The heart is modified to be sturdier and pump at a faster rate, as well as heat itself up to cause the blood to boil. While doing this, her exterior is weakened due to the heat from inside softening the outside, but it also makes her extremely hot to the touch while distorting the air around her with heat, as well as making her remarkably faster. Besides that, vents can flip up from portions of her body, letting out excess heat to prevent it from building up. From these vents, she can spew out flames that cover her body, being able to swing around and shoot them out. She can also shoot out her own boiling blood from the vents, both focused shots and large globs that ignite from the flames. The flames are hot enough to sear stone, while the blood gets hot enough to liquefy metal. Should she be cut, her blood automatically spews out as a defensive mechanism. While so much heat should effectively melt her, as it melts most bullets, swords, and flooring just with proximity, she manages to stay in piece due to the magical cooling system installed in her. It keeps her teetering just on the brink of self-destruction, but enough to the point where she can still function well enough with all the heat around and inside her. Essentially, this makes her a highly proficient glass cannon. While highly capable on her own, she also wields a large two-handed one-edged blade, being strong enough to use it effectively with one hand. The sword is connected to her right arm through small-thick tubes, pumping her blood into it to power its engine. Its engine, near the hilt, super-heats the blades edge and allows it to cut through things such as stone and tough metals like steel as if it were butter. Besides that, there are small vent slits on the blunt side facing the edged side, allowing the side to splay out flames and her own boiling blood during attacks as well, or coating it in it to up its already massive offensive power. Lekt Lichtstrahl The Second Android, though also the oldest as she simply transferred it's AI over to a new body. Date's maid, and female. About 5'11", having short neck-length white hair with a long twirling strands reaching down her back, along with cool blue eyes that are wide and observing all around them. As she's her maid, Date just has her wear simple maid clothing. Outspoken and critical, often belittling others that aren't related to Date. Even insult them endlessly about every little thing should she feel like it. Which she does. Often. Generally has an emotionless expression on her face, though will often make intense and childish faces when displeased, such as blowing a raspberry. Dutiful and precise, preforming all of Date's orders down to the letter with unique grace. Oddly though, seems to enjoy the company of others, and people in general. Will often wander around town and help miscellaneous people she sees just for the sake of it. While all her words are sour and hold no ounce of sweetness in them, her actions are the exact opposite. In that sense, every compliment she gives out is false, and will often compliment her enemies or anyone she finds annoying quite heartily. While appearing to be a slight glitch from her AI transfer, Date heavily denies such a thing, and simply says it's an odd quirk. Knows Date the best out of all of them, taking any insult to Date as one against herself. The Android of the three that's the most unique by Date's standards, having several functions that make her stand out as the oldest of the bunch. This being flight, extreme processing, and the swapping of combat modes. Has extreme processing power, being able to calculate down to the last decimal. The only Android of the three that can fly as well, having a floatation system using an energy generator as its base. It's noticeable in her heels and shoulders, since they fan out and emit a blue glow whenever she does float. She can't go very fast with it, but it's enough to keep up. Surprisingly durable, most commercial metals breaking on impact with her. Proficient with just about all forms of weaponry, though doesn't get much chance to show it off. Also has a magical generator that, while serving to power her, allows manipulation of the energies within her. With something as tricky as all the unstable energy she has, mass and precise calculations matter, hence why her processing is so high. She can condense these energies around herself to make beams capable of vaporizing most things with it. She can utilize this in different ways besides beams, such as shields, balls, swords, and so on. It's difficult to make anything complex with it however, so rather than an actual handheld sword, it'd be a beam-sword. She can only manifest these energies around herself, but she can shoot them out as she pleases. Besides manipulating those around her though, she can pick up sources of energy as well, using that to always keep track of a target no matter where they hide. Defensively, she could coat herself in an electron shield that vaporizes everything that touches her, but maintaining something like that with precision so it doesn't backfire and vaporize her exterior while also attempting to attack is too much processing for her. She can either maintain one, or the other. Not both. In order to solve this, comes the aforementioned multiple battle modes. Due to how versatile electrons can be, and her focused high processing, she was designed with multiple modes to focus on specific things and amplify them. Red Destructive power, focusing on wider more explosive attacks that consume everything. Wouldn't be able to focus a beam-sword, but rather a beam-cannon. Good against large groups or big enemies, or for just destroying everything around her. Can't make focused beams, but only large destructive ones, as well as only being able to make balls over other complex shapes. Blue Precision focus, beams being thinner and able to make smaller more intricate shapes besides balls for more focused attacks. While weaker, can produce electrons more steadily at a quicker pace, as well as manipulate them better so as to curve them around mid-shot to appear almost as homing attacks. Useful for when destroying the surrounding area isn't wanted, or to just focus on one person relentlessly. Green Defensive force, producing a defensive energy coat here while being able to make sturdier defensive walls. Her coat can only melt physical objects, while only offering tight defense to things such as magical blasts or other energy attacks. The only open space for the coat is the bottom of her feet and her heels, making them vulnerable. Weak offensive focus, being able to leave trails of energies behind to ignite later at most, meaning it's strictly for defense. Alternatively, can leave electron imprints on anything that touches her or vice versa. These electron imprints can't be wiped, unless someone has the proper equipment for it. Touching it will only cause it to spread to whatever else touched it. On activation, the effect actually depends on her mode, despite how only Green can do it. While in Green, it neatly vaporizes the imprint and its surface(s), while blue emits a laser from it and leaves the surface relatively unharmed, and red simply causes a vaporizing explosion. Jiàn Ma The Third Android. The only male, and the only one she didn't make from scratch. Her workshop's guard-dog since she hates looking at him, his form unappealing to her since she herself didn't make it. Stands at 5'9", having swept dark hair with odd red cross-target eyes. He looks more akin to a Demon, with the red-skin and horns, as well as the old ritualistic clothing. After repairing and modifying him, then being left in her care, she decided to go all out in upgrading his combat capabilities and gave him a personality for the hell of it, giving him something chuunibyou based for giggles. She got lazy during the programming though, leaving out any form of moderation. Due to this, acts incredibly melodramatic over everything and over-dramatizes even the smallest of issues. This includes Date, calling her an Inter-Dimensional Demon Lord who forced him into a contract and sealed his true powers in fear of how awesome they were. She still gets immense kicks from this though. Labels everything around himself, to the most mundane of items and people to even the oddest situations, blaming a failed lottery ticket on a Dark God, and calling his spoon the fabled Astral Scooper. Even goes as far as to name all his attacks and shout them out. Unfortunately, his chunni terms easily cause misunderstandings, getting mixed up with actual terms and confusing people into thinking Date is actually a Demon or that he's actually the heavenly sent 4th reincarnation of the Astral God, blessed with sealed spatial powers to purge all evils from the world. Ironically, does have limited spatial capabilities thanks to Date. Rather than an entire generator, he has a chip in him that modifies his current generator slightly, altering it so it makes an alternate power source for the chip itself. Essentially, it allows him to teleport and open up portals, as well as grant him a "spatial sense." Or that's what he calls it anyway, to put it simply, it lets him see in 360 degrees around himself by being able to tell the displacement of objects in space. Besides being able to see literally all around him, he can also somewhat see through walls with this, or rather, "feel" through walls. As its space related and not displacement, he could easily see people in alternate planes as well. His teleportation length is anywhere he can see, as is with his portals, making it rather vast and long-ranged. He can only teleport himself however, or alternatively make a small sphere of about 5m that can teleport everything around him and himself with it. His portals are unique, since rather than a hole or a door, it can only be formed around himself. In other words, he could place his arm behind someone, but he wouldn't be able to throw a knife beyond someone. He would have to hold the knife, place his arm behind someone, then throw the knife. While limited, it serves it's purpose. Space goes hand in hand with time, having slight abilities over that as well. At max, all he can do is stop time completely in a sphere of 5 meters around himself. Anything that enters this sphere is immediately frozen, while anything that was already inside is frozen anyway. The only thing that can move inside is himself, or anything resistant to time manipulation. At minimum, he can rewind time, but only for himself, to heal injuries up to a max of a minute. He even has an auto-system that starts should he stop functioning completely, rewinding him to his last functioning state and effectively working as a revive. While his Space is offense, his time is defense, though is much more limited. He can only keep up his stop timed field for a minute, while he can only rewind 3 times, and auto-rewind once before all need to recharge back at Date's workshop. Besides that, he can't use any of his spatial abilities while his time ones are in use, or vice versa. The most durable of the Androids, needing to be to take the massive strain of Space and Time. Normal swords and bullets do little but bounce off him, while basic magic attacks leave him mostly unscratched. His arms have large flippable blades hidden to their elbows, and has a small slot under his wrist that's actually comparable to a sniper-rifle. The blades and bullets are covered in the same energy as his chip, meaning they have minor spatial properties. While he himself can't touch anything in another plane, his bullets and blades can with help from a portal. That's their only special property. His blades are just plain sharp blades, while his bullets are just bullets. To teleport them around, he'd need to stick his arm through a portal. While sounding extremely powerful, because he is, that's only half the knowledge. The power necessary to make him so efficient and dangerous is enormous, only available in her workshop to provide him with, essentially being plugged in all day to accomplish it. Outside her workshop, his capability is about halved, making him much less of a threat. While he does leave it occasionally to accomplish tasks for her, that's while she has him powered by extremely potent powers, and even then he isn't allowed into combat since even with the powers if he activated all his features they would drain the battery in about half-a-minute. Simora Kira The fourth Android. The only one that was once previously human, and what she considers her master piece. While male, Date placed him into a androgynous, if predominantly feminine, body. While he's extremely annoyed by this, Date says he should be thankful she even bothered to make it androgynous instead of flat-out female. Also her choreboy, sending him to investigate rumors on take on cases on the like. Prefers the name Daiyon, or "Fourth," over his given name from Date. Acts similar to a flippant teenager who disses and ignores their mother, then eventually does what they were asked anyway while grumbling some excuse or other. The most special of the Android, as Date gave him an ability she prizes above all others as her one true mark on the world. While she may not be remembered for it, or it may not ever become well known, the fact she made it is enough satisfaction to last the rest of her life time. In her eyes, the greatest achievement of her life, nothing else matching up to it. To cut to the chase, Fourth was given the ability to be able to cut all magical ties from any attack, object, or person. In simpler terms, he's a "Magic-Killer," destroying all things with even the littlest trace of magic in them. Gallery OG_Lekt.png|Lekt - Second Android OG_Jian.png|Jian - Third Android Trivia * Somewhat inspired off of Touko Aozaki from Kara no Kyoukai * As she was disowned, her current last-name is something she chose for herself * She has several safehouses and workshops throughout the world, having a few in Japan. She's only placed herself in Osaka at present due to all the hub-bub there ripe for business. * She does hold some grief and regret over what happened to her sister, often wondering where she would be now had she lived. Doesn't dwell on it too much however, knowing she can't do anything to change it and how it'll only waste her time thinking heavily on it. * Jian's art is done by R0HI0, Lekt's art is by VynalLine. Both are adopts I adopted from the original adopter. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Human Category:Technology Category:Soup's Kitchen